The Wanted
by listlesssnugglekitten
Summary: yet another hurt romance featuring bakura and Ryou.rated for language and lemon. hostpitals, affairs, all that good stuff.


hey everyone!

just wanted to say i don't own yugioh *sob* please rate and review!

***

Ryou looked out his bedroom window from his desk and sighed deeply. He listened to the rain strike the window pane with the same calming rhythm. _It's been quiet today…_he thought, _Bakura must be out_, and to that he smiled warmly and turned back to his homework. "GOD DAMNIT! RYOU!" Bakura yelled at the top of his lungs, which immediately Ryou wiped the smile off his face, and scuttled into the living room. Bakura had a black leather jacket on and ripped jeans now wet from the rain. His breath smelled of alcohol. "Y..yes Bakura?" Ryou said fearfully, "why isn't dinner made…." Bakura seethed into Ryou's ears. "I wasn't sure- DO IT NOW!" and with that Ryou scurried to the kitchen to make something to eat.

After dinner Ryou began to clean the dishes and watched nervously from the sink Bakura Play with a steak knife in front of the television. Ryou thought of the wounds he had and shivered. _Please, please not tonight…_"Oh yes, Ryou", As Bakura slithered over to the kitchen. Ryou had nowhere to run and Bakura knew it. Their apartment was so small he wouldn't have enough time to escape until Bakura caught him. "You know, you're not too bright, we still have a mind link, and your mind is _so_ much entertaining than TV". In a split second, Bakura had pinned Ryou to the wall with his right arm and with his left taunting Ryou with the knife. Ryou could hardly move or breathe. He was struggling as hard as he could, but it was no use against Bakura's strength. "All those dirty little thoughts..." as Bakura slowly sliced a red line from Ryou's collar bone, all the way to his ear, savoring how the blood dripped slowly down his neck and onto his chest. Ryou yelped at the pain as the fear in his eyes exceeded to grow. "All those little thoughts… you think I don't know, silly boy…" he breathed on the new wound "I know", he licked up the side of Ryou's fresh gash. Ryou inhaled sharply and let out whimpers of pain. "Please, Bakura stop please…" he wheezed out. Bakura smirked, "as you wish". He let go of his grip and Ryou slid to the floor. Bakura said nothing as he walked to his room, slowly licking Ryou's blood off the blade. Ryou limped back to his room where he had a fitful night of sleep.

Ryou woke up groggily the next morning to his alarm clock. "Shit!", as he swiftly tossed on his navy blue school uniform. He flew into the bathroom washed the blood away and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked paler than usual; his hair was a mess, and his wound…. _Oh god what am I going to do about that?_ In the same second he went into his room and took a black scarf from his drawer and wound it around his neck, making him look paler. He went out of his room and into the living room, sneaking past the past out Bakura, and out the door.

Ryou barely made to school on time, when he ran into his friend Yugi. "Hey Ryou, what's with the scarf? It's not that cold is it?" he said. Ryou stumbled to try to say something in return, "I... I uh…. Must be catching something…" he said. "Yeah, you do look under the weather" Yugi said concerned, When Yami came over. "Hey Ryou, what's with the scarf?" Yami asked. "He says he's got a cold", Yugi replied. "My little yugi, looking out for everyone", and with that he took yugi into his embrace and kissed him. _God I hate when they do that in front of me_…. Ryou thought, _I could never see myself…but __**RIINNNGGG, **_beginning of school began and he said goodbye to his friends, and went to class.

***

It was the end of another uneventful day, and Ryou didn't feel like taking the bus home, so he walked, which ended up being a bad idea. "Oh man, why does it have to rain?" he said as it began to pour. He fled into a convenience store and looked around, when he saw Jou. Jou was taller than him by far, and had blond ruffled hair. He had sapphire eyes and an honest face and was always looking out for Ryou, even though he didn't really want it, but he could never say no to him. "Hey Ryou what's-" he stopped to look at the side of Ryou's neck. Ryou didn't notice when he was running, his scarf slipped revealing a slight line of red on his neck. "What the hell…" he said as he revealed the cut. "Who did this to you!?" "I uh… did it to myself". Jou narrowed his eyes at Ryou, and then softened them. "Ryou listen to me, I know you didn't do this yourself. Tell me who did this to you", he said as he traced the wound with his finger, making Ryou flinch. "Stop, I'll be fine". "I just am protective of you Ryou", as Jou grabbed Ryou's hand in his own, "I care about you to be safe". _Jou, why do you do this to me?_ "I will", as Ryou broke the tension and ran out the door, feeling worse than when he came in. _Jou makes me feel so… awkward. Why won't he just leave me alone? Just looking into his eyes just… Stop it Ryou you're losing it._

When Ryou got home it was almost 5 in the afternoon. He opened the door and threw his jacket on the floor. "Bakura, I'm sorr- so who's Jou?", as he turned around to face Ryou, who was now soaked in rain. In a split second, he pushed Ryou up against the wall with his own body, making an awkward sensation tingle through Ryou. "You little whore", Bakura hissed, "am I not worthy of you?" Ryou Pleaded, "he's just a fr- LIAR!" Bakura ripped off Ryou's shirt so his pale bare skin was in front of him. Still holding him against the wall, he pulled a knife from his back pocket and glared into Ryou's eyes. "No more games shall we? Where were you". "I was at the grocery store waiting out the raAAAHHH!" Bakura started to deeply cut a line on Ryou's right wrist all the way to the middle of his arm, the blood slowly dripping down. "Fucking slut! You went to his house didn't you!?" "No, he was at the store I saw him, he said he was concerned for me". He looked at Bakura like a frightened animal. "Asshole, thinking he could steal my hikari, you're mine", as Bakura bit into the side of Ryou's neck. Ryou yelled out in pain as the blood trickled down his chest. Just then, Bakura attacked Ryou's lips with his own. Ryou stiffened. Before he could think, Bakura stuck his tongue, still covered in blood, into Ryou's mouth. Bakura growled as he forced their bodies together, and without knowing it he began to return the kiss. He sighed as Bakura explored the moist cavern of his mouth, grinding their hips together. Suddenly, Bakura broke their heated kiss, and Ryou crumpled down on the floor. Ryou's eyes were closed still when he heard the words that made him shiver all over. "You're mine and will always be".

Once Bakura left the room, Ryou ran into the bathroom and vomited anything left in his stomach. He felt dirty, his delicate body trembling. He took the rest of his clothes off as he turned on a hot shower and sat at the back of the tub. The water grazed his chest, it infused with his own blood and went down the drain. He was in shock. Bakura had… kissed him? And he kissed back. He had _enjoyed_ it. Ryou shuddered at what he had said, _"You're mine and will always be"_. Did Bakura actually like him in that way? _No, he's always trying to kill me, but he never does… maybe that was his way of showing his affection. Fucked up way of showing it…_ Ryou stopped the water and wrapped a towel around his petite body. He went out of the bathroom to see Bakura on the opposite side of the hallway scanning him. Ryou blushed and scurried into his room and shut the door, leaving Bakura with a very smug look on his face.


End file.
